New Leaf: Carson Tale
by The One True Koneko
Summary: Drawn by some unknown force to a town she's never been to, a small-town girl finds herself in a position of power that she feels unready for. With the hopes and dreams of the villagers riding on her, how long will she be able to handle the duty she's been given? (rated K for some minor cussing from my favorite grumpy-buck)


**P**rologue**:** To the Unknown

_When I was little, my family lived in a little harbor town called Rivera. I lived there my whole life growing up, going to the local school before mom pulled me out for homeschooling so I didn't have to commute to the nearest city to go to high-school._

_But near the end of my studies, I began to have strange dreams about a place up in the nearby mountains called Carson. I felt drawn to that place, a place I'd never knowingly been to at any point in my life. And once my schooling was done, I packed a small bag of clothes and got a two-way tram ticket to Carson._

_The trip was going to take a while, so I decided to catch a few winks before I got there. I set my cellphone to go off after thirty minutes, and settled into my seat..._

**-Ring ring ring-**

"Mrrf..." I said, turning off the alarm and stretching in my seat. The guy a few rows down in the tram seemed to notice I was awake, flashing a pleasant grin and walking over.

He was a feline, and padded over quietly with that same grin as his tail swayed lightly behind him. "Pardon me, but do you happen to have the time. My watch says it's almost one in the afternoon, but I can never be sure. It gets thrown off really easily."

I grinned back. Zooforms had never bothered me like they did some people. My parents had taught me from a young age that they were no different from us in being people- and people needed to be treated well. "Sure. Let me check," I said, checking my cellphone. "Yeah, you've got the right time."

"Oh thank goodness..." the cat said. "If you don't mind, I'm gonna plop down across from you alright?" he said, taking his seat. "I'm Rover, by the way."

"Rover?" I asked. It was an interesting name for a cat. "My name's Jess; it's very nice to meet you."

Rover grinned toothily. "Jess, huh? Mya ha ha! That's a great name, it suits you."

"Yeah?" I asked. "I've been told it's cute before, but no one ever said it suited me..."

"Well it IS cute, and it does suit a very cute girl like you," he said in an honest tone.

Most girls would've assumed he was flirting, but I just thanked him politely for the compliment. "By the way, the tram hasn't gone by Carson yet, has it?" I asked.

"Carson? That's your stop?" he asked, pulling out a map. "Um, we just passed the hour mark, so no you have about five minutes before the tram reaches that place," he said. "Do you go there often?"

I blushed slightly. "I... really don't know if I can give a clear answer to that. I don't even know why I'm going, really," I admitted.

Rover blinked, tilting his head. "Huh... Do you think maybe fate's guiding you there or something?"

"...I do," I said. I wasn't going to tell him about the dreams, or how the map he'd just shown looked like something I'd seem a thousand times. "After everything that's happened... what else could it be?"

Rover laughed again, lifting my serious mood. "Well, I bet whatever is drawing you to that little town is important for you. I just know you'll find something special there, just for you."

At that moment, the voice of the tram conductor sounded. "Now approaching Carson Station! Carson Station!"

"Looks like that's your stop!" Rover said. "Stay safe, Jess. I hope you find what it is you're seeking, and that we meet again."

"Thank you, Rover," I said, grabbing my bag and getting ready to exit the tram.

There was no telling what was waiting for me outside these doors.

Maybe there WAS something special in this town for me, like Rover believed.

Maybe it was nothing.

I sucked in a breath as the doors opened, feeling the gentle rush of air on my face.

"Alright, fate... or whatever's been making me want to be here... I'm here. Now what?"

* * *

**C**hapter 1**:** Suddenly Mayor?

The porter greeted me first, politely welcoming me to the town and asking that I watch my step. I smiled, thanking him and heading out of the station.

"Ah! It's really her!"

My attention was caught by that excited chirp of a squirrel girl who looked to be about my age. Not long after, I noticed there were three others with her... An effeminate tomcat with blue and white swirled fur, a rough looking antelope buck with blue-gray fur, and a fluffy yellow shi-tsu girl in official looking attire.

"Looks like we have a celebrity in our midst," the tomcat said to the squirrel, who giggled.

"Whatever, let's just greet her already, you damn gossips..." the buck said lowly, his ears turning back in irritation at the two.

"Yes, please everyone. This is important," the shit-tsu said. "Now, ahem... From the residents of Carson..."

"WELCOME!" the four said together.

I smirked a little. "Well I wasn't expecting a welcome party, but thanks I guess..."

"Oh nonsense, Mayor! We simply had to be here to greet you on arrival," the shi-tsu chimed, her fluffy tail wagging behind her. "I'm so happy you arrived safely and on time, just like you said!"

"Whoa... what?" I asked. "You think I'm a Mayor?" I said, grinning nervously. I glanced around, half expecting to see a cameraman hiding somewhere nearby. Nope... Just a lot of cherry trees... "This is a joke, right?"

"What?" she asked, tilting her head, before smiling. "Oh, don't be silly. You said you'd arrive a little after one, and you were the only one to get off the train. Who else could you be?"

"No, you don't understand-!" I started, beginning to panic. I'd never even lived on my own before; how the heck could I be suddenly expected to run a town?!

"Come on, Mayor..." she said, offering a hand. "You aren't getting cold feet, are you? Even so, that's okay. Sometimes a little fear is good- makes you think things through better." She smiled sweetly. "Now come on, I'll show you to the Office."

I frowned a little, glancing at the other three. The squirrel and the tomcat looked on eagerly. The buck though... I could tell he knew what was going on. I was not anyone's mayor- not by a long shot... and he knew that. He was just waiting for my next move.

I returned my gaze to the dog. "...Alright, let's go." I said, taking her hand with mine. Maybe if I talked to her one on one I could clear this up.

The walk to the office didn't take long at all- it was pretty much a straight line south from the train station. On our way there the dog introduced herself as Isabelle, and went on merrily about how she hadn't been expecting such a young mayor, after being secretary for the previous one. "He was old, and fairly set in his ways," she said. "But maybe someone young and new is just what our town needs to grow and become a better place to live."

"Maybe," I said quietly as we entered the office. "Listen, Izzy- can I call you Izzy?- I really think you're making a mistake," I said. "I'm no mayor. Heck I've never even been to college, or lived on my own before. I've never seen you or any of these other people. I'm sorry but I'm not fit for a position this important."

She nodded, getting some files off of the table. "Yes, Izzy is fine, and I'm sorry... I know you aren't the one we were expecting, and I'm sorry for springing this on you." She started filling out some forms. "The original contract I made fell through at the last second, after we'd already made plans to welcome the new mayor. To be honest, I was expecting today to end in disappointment for everyone... But somehow, you arrived right at the time we'd set initially."

"What?" I asked, feeling shocked. This was insane...

"As I said on our way here, you're young and have a different perspective on the world than our old mayor did," she said, handing me the file. "I can teach you the basics of what your job will entail and other things you'll need to know, but judging by how your arrival went I think you'll do just fine. You're honest, something that the world needs more of." She offered a pen. "Of course, I understand if you want to leave. This is all very sudden for you, and likely scary as well. I'm not going to force you."

"What are these forms for?" I asked.

She smiled warmly. "Residency forms. A mayor would be expected to live in their town, after all," she explained. "You only have to fill them out if you're staying," she added softly after a bit.

I looked down at the forms. "...So this is it?" I asked quietly. This was why I'd felt drawn here, perhaps? Because these people needed a leader... "..." I gritted my teeth, before starting to fill the pages out as best I could.

After a while I handed it back to Izzy. "I don't have an address here yet. Are there any house vacancies?"

She shook her head. "Unfortunately no, but we do have a contractor up on main-street who can get one built for you. Just cross the train tracks and head up the steps," she said, handing me a map. "It's a small blue building called Nook Homes; ask for Tom once you're inside. I'll call ahead and let him know you're coming."

"Thanks Izzy," I said, accepting the map and heading out. Reaching main-street was easy enough, as was locating the business that Izzy had mentioned. It looked rather bland from outside, painted a melancholy scheme of blue... Inside however, it was bright and alive with samples of homes, paints, and furnishings. I looked around a bit before deciding to get on with my business here. "Excuse me, is Tom available?" I asked.

An older raccoon gentleman stood from his desk. "Yes, I'm Tom Nook," he said with a smile. "I just got off the phone with your secretary, Miss Mayor. You are wishing to build a home?"

"Yes, I am. I'm not sure where exactly to place it though..." I said, pulling out my map to look it over.

He laughed heartily. "Haha! Not surprising in the least- you did only just arrive, after all. Let me get my coat, and we can look around the town together for the perfect place."

"I'd appreciate the help, Mr. Nook. I don't know anything about what makes a good spot for a house."

"Three words young lady: location, vision, and realization!" he said as we exited, him locking the door on the way out. "We find a location, you tell me your vision, and I will do my best to make it a realization."

We walked around town a good bit, looking at different locations before I finally settled on a spot near the river that ran through town. Mr. Nook had commented on how this spot would be great for me if I enjoyed fishing. After we set up the ropes, he set up a small yellow tent and explained that I'd still need somewhere to sleep tonight.

"As to your home, I won't be able to actually construct it until I get a down payment," he said. "Drop by my office after you get things squared away with Isabelle and I'll have finished the calculations."

"Thank you, Mr. Nook, I'll be sure to," I replied, starting back to the town hall. It wasn't a long walk at all, and Izzy glanced up from some paperwork as I came back in.

"Welcome back, Mayor. Did you manage to find a good place to live?" she asked with a sweet smile.

I nodded. "Yes, I picked a spot right by the riverbank, and Mr. Nook loaned me a tent to sleep in until the house is actually built."

"Tom always looks after his clients, and you'll find the construction work fast and efficient. We're lucky to have him," she said. "This is for you, by the way." She handed me a little plastic card, obviously an ID of sorts. "This card lets everyone know you live here in Carson."

"Thanks," I said, tucking it away into my wallet. "Is there anything else I'll be needing for now?"

"Yes, one more thing actually," she said, rising from the desk. "You've seen the town square, I'm sure. We planned to do a small ceremony to commemorate our new Mayor becoming part of our town."

"Guess there's no going back now, huh?" I asked.

She smiled. "Don't worry... I'll be there to guide you until you get your footing."

I nodded, following her out to the square. The residents had gathered. The squirrel and cat were off to the side, chatting it up with a gray-furred rabbit girl. Nearby, a reddish-tan koala woman watched our arrival with a friendly grin. The buck was digging a hole in the center of a small, earth-filled platform in the middle of the square. He glanced up at us briefly, before sticking the shovel into the dirt and stepping off to give us room.

Izzy and I stepped up onto the platform. She knelt, picking up a sapling. "This little sapling is meant to represent a new beginning for our town- that Carson is turning a new leaf," she said, standing and turning to me. "Miss Mayor, it is my privilege to be standing here with you. If you would kindly do the honors, and place this sapling in its rightful place?"

I took the sapling, and looked at the hole before grinning and setting the sapling inside and patting the dirt around it. I stood and looked around as the villagers clapped for me. The squirrel and rabbit eagerly cheered as they clapped. The tomcat clapped in a refined and laid back way, though his grin betrayed his happiness. The koala clapped respectfully, nodding my way. Even the buck seemed impressed, his loud and rhythmic clapping easy to pick out.

Izzy placed a hand on my shoulder. "Congratulations, Mayor Jess! And welcome again to Carson!" she said cheerfully, before pulling me into a hug. "And thank you, for deciding to stick with us..." she added in a whisper.

I returned the hug, before turning to the others. I didn't really know what to say, if anything. Mayors gave speeches, right? "Everyone..." I started, finding that the words caught in my throat. I sucked in a breath, and started up again. "Thank you for welcoming me into your village. I promise- I will be the best mayor that I can be! With your support, and with time, I believe that this little town can become great."

"...Thank you, for giving me this chance."

...

_On July 3__rd__, 2013... Jess became mayor of a little town named Carson. This would be the first step of many she would take on this road in her life..._

_This was her destiny, discovered by her search for answers._

_This was her New Leaf._


End file.
